We've Got Ourselves A Royal
by SherlockedCastiel
Summary: Destiel AU. Castiel is a prince who longs to be anywhere but the castle, so when he's kidnapped by Captain Dean Winchester he sees it as a chance to escape and explore the world. Unfortunately his kingdom is in chaos and without him marrying into another kingdom, war will break out. Castiel will have to choose between love and duty.
1. Locked

Castiel looked out the window of the palace in which he had lived his entire life. In the same room, he saw the same sight he'd always seem before. A fresh, luscious green forest which had flourished in the beginning of spring that had only just come. Past that was a beautiful grey, blue ocean that mocked Castiel as he looked. It mocked his need to escape the palace grounds, and see the world.

His father provided everything Castiel could ever ask for; with one catch. Castiel were not allowed to leave the palace grounds. Yet every day he had to stare out of his window of his bedroom and look at the sea. Now at 21 years old Castiel was desperate to get away.

He was already betrothed to a beautiful girl named Megan who was from a separate kingdom,and all he would talk to her about was his desires to get away from all this and live as a normal man. She never understood his passion for adventures but listened patiently to his excited plans, knowing full well he could never achieve them.

Although Castiel felt no love or lust for her, the let few months she had been a good friend to him. She had these deep brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black and this lovely brown hair. Castiel would gaze upon her and think about how any suitor would be lucky to have her, but it was him who was meant to marry her when he did not want to.

Of course he did not tell Megan of this. If Castiel didn't go through with this wedding, her father Crowley would attack their kingdom. Castiels father hadn't been seen in months, his brothers and sisters were sure he'd abandoned ship. Now Castiel was left with his family in chaos and his kingdom at the brink of war. He was trying to do the right thing but creating unity with the other kingdom, but it was difficult to do without being able to leave.

Sadly as his father wished Castiel not to go outside, so his siblings did not permit him to leave either. Any siblings what were in first 5 in line for the throne weren't allowed past the gate. The first time he would leave the palace grounds is when he'd be leaving with Megan to go live in her kingdom. Megan was second in line to the throne after her sister Abbadon, so it would only make sense for her to remain there with Castiel at her side. Unfortunately he assumed he would be remaining by her side, and she didn't leave the palace much.

Castiel breathed a sigh of despair, thinking once again about how to get the kingdom out of trouble. He gave one last fleeting look out the window before deciding to go out into the garden. He was allowed that far at least. He put on his shoes and a coat as the wind was cold even in the spring and headed down the corridor to go down the stairs.

"Castiel, wait!" He heard his brother say. He turned to see his brother Gabriel. Gabriel was one of the first in line for his kingdom. After Lucifer was banished for mistreatment of villagers and treason, it was Michel then Gabriel. Castiel often found Gabriel more welcoming than his other brothers. He had whiskey coloured eyes that glowed in sunlight and brown locks of hair. He was also more down to earth. He acted like a normal person, despite being royal because he didn't believe himself to be above everybody else, which Castiel thought was nice. He was also funny and enjoyed playing pranks on his siblings. If it had been anybody else, Castiel might have avoided them today in his current mood, but not Gabriel.

"Gabriel. What are you doing here?" Castiel questioned.

"Thought I'd come see how you were brother. Where are you heading?"

"To the gardens."

"And what a beautiful day you choose. I'll see you at dinner, I'm going into the village." Gabriel walked with Castiel as the headed for the door.

"I don't understand. You were not allowed to leave his castle without fathers permission yet now you go willingly. I'm still not permitted to leave. Explain why Gabriel." Castiel fully expected a rubbish answer, with no real explanation, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"Castiel, you are too innocent for this world. They would eat you up. It is better you stay in here, where you are safe. It's what father would have wanted. Now, you have missed dinner 3 times now this past week, ensure you're there. Michael has been asking questions." When they reached the door Gabriel gave him a smile as he departed and headed towards the gate Castiel had never been out of. It was guarded, so there was no chance he could even if he tried. But the forest wasn't guarded. Although there was a reason for that.

For many years there father had told them that when the kingdom was built, the forest had been the heart of it It provided timber, food and shelter for the homeless. But it was not safe, it was the home of monsters. The castle was built next to it with the promise to keep the village safe. Unfortunately since there, many people had gone into the forest and few had returned. Ones who made it out alive would tell stories of creatures such as demons of the night and Wendigos.

Nobody had been into the forest in years, and Castiel had never seen anything in there before. He'd been near to the forest hundreds of times and never seen a thing. Thinking now, Castiel was sure there was nothing in there, or nothing that could hurt him. What harm would it do to explore it? Perhaps before dinner he would reach the sea. Then maybe moving to Megans kingdom wouldn't feel so daunting, like a prison sentence. Maybe his desires to escape this life would go away, and he could appreciate all that he had.

Making sure nobody could see him, he darted behind the first tree. He ran his hand over the bark, relishing the feeling of freedom. He kept going, faster and faster until he could smell the sea and hear the waves crashing into each other.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, as he stopped something in a clearing in the trees. He stepped back, but he couldn't see anything. He continue stepping back until he hit something with his back. He turned around, expecting to see a tree but instead he came face to face to a horrifying creature. His skin was tainted green, and his body was like a disfigured humans. His eyes were dark and pushed into his face. His mouth opened and revealed sharp, small teeth as he growled in Castiels face. He backed away slowly then turned and tried to run as fast as he could.

Castiel ducked under branches until he came to a clearing. The Wendigo didn't seem to be following him, so he slowed slightly. He looked over his shoulder and assumed it was safe to stop, but when he turned back, it was a few feet in front of him. Castiel didn't know what to do. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it would kill him.

"Fire!" A screaming voice came from the side of him and Castiel saw a bottle of some kind flying past him, and it was alight with flames. A group of men walked forward toward the thing which had quickly caught on fire when the bottle smashed into it's naked chest. The man leading the group drew out a sharp, silver blade which he ran through the creatures neck and it dissolved in a fiery flash. Castiel relaxed, forgetting he had no idea who these men were.

He saw them turn towards him now the thing was gone and observe him. The blonde man, the one with the silver blade looked him up and down and nodded behind Castiel. Before he even had a chance to thank them for their help, Castiel felt something being smashed over his head and everything went blurry. Castiel collapsed onto his knees and swayed from side to side as a bag of some kind was pulled over his head so everything was dark. Castiel pushed his hands out with his last remaining strength but didn't hit anything. Then was when he passed out.

When he lost conciousness, Castiel knew he'd been on soft grass and mud, now although it was still black, he knew he was on a much harder surface. He wished that he was the luckiest man alive and that he was back in the palace, but he understood how unlikely that was. He attempted to move his hands and legs, but they were all tied together so all he could do was shuffle about. After 10 seconds or so, he felt hands grabbing at the bag as it was torn from his head. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust, but eventually he saw he was surrounded by pirates, and he was lying on what he could only assume was the wooden planks on the deck of a ship.

Directly in front of him was the blonde man he'd seen before. His blade was gone, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. The man leant over Castiel and looked him in the eyes. Castiel could see the grass green of the mans eyes and his own reflection looking back.

"My name is Captain Dean Winchester. Welcome aboard the Impala, the fastest vessel on the seas." He said to Castiel, then turned back to his crew. "Well boys, looks like he got ourselves a royal."

_**Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story, I hope you enjoyed! I'll hopefully be posting a new chapter pretty soon! Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Taken

Castiel was taken by a couple of random pirates and pulled down some stairs. He was taken to a small room hardly big enough for him with a wooden crate in it. It was lit with a single lantern overhead. Castiel slumped against the wall of the ship his head banging. He tried to figure out what was happening, but it had all happened so quickly he wasn't sure where to start.

Eventually he must have dozed off because he found himself dreaming. He dreamt of his father and of the creature. He dreamt of his brothers and sisters and of memories in the palace, all blurred together.

He awoken to a bit of water dripping down his head. Castiel placed his hand on the source and found a wet rag had been pressed on his head and string was holding it In place. It was helping the wound he'd gained when the people had hit him over the head. Because he'd turned slightly it was just to the left of his head, up and right from his ear. The blood he'd felt on his face before was gone, and he'd been untied from the ropes he noticed. The slight redness left from them was a gentle reminder that he was clearly a prisoner of these pirates.

His family was right; he never should have left the palace.

He'd been so stupid to have thought he wouldn't get hurt. If these pirates hadn't have been there, then whatever that gruesome creature was surely would have killed him. Probably quickly. Castiel wondered if the pirates would uphold the same courtesy.

Castiel jumped as the door leading up to the ship opened and the stern-faced captain came down holding a metal bowl and spoon. He passed it quickly to Castiel before turning away and going back up.

"Wait! Where am I? What do you want with me?" He called up, but the Captain didn't look around or acknowledge him at all. Castiel looked at what he'd been given and saw a stew of some kind, with un-identifiable pieces of meat. Castiel braved a spiteful before pulling a face and returning the spoon to the bowl and placing it on the floor.

Castiel unhooked the lantern from its hook above him and used it to search the room. He saw a pieces of rock around, a soft white kind, some clothing that looked like it belonged to a young boy, or small man and a ball. Clearly this room had housed somebody before. He wondered whether it had been another prisoner. Perhaps another royal from a different kingdom.

Picking up the rock, he sat down with the lantern and began scratching at the walls. He remembered as best as he could the picture from one of his favourite books and tried to copy that. It took him awhile to get used to the crumbling of the rock wa he pushed it against the wood, but he was glad to discover it could be rubbed off and blended in. Castiel found himself busy for several hours. He drew as many pictures as he could remember, then he began to draw the people he knew. He drew his father as best as he could remember. He drew Gabriel, then Michael and then his sister Anna who he remembered reading books with as a child. Some of his brothers and sisters he decided he couldn't get right, their facial features were just too difficult, so instead he decided to draw Megan. He tried as best as he could to draw her, but like the other, it just didn't look right.

He thought back to something he could remember and began to sketch the deformed creature he'd encountered beforehand. He couldn't help but feel angry that he'd been saved but he was going to die anyway. Why save somebody you're just going to kill? Unless of course they were after money. Then they'd demand a ransom and probably kill him anyway.

Castiel jumped as the captain once again opened the door and came down. He noticed this time the Captain observing the pictures on the walls. Castiel braced himself for anger at the messing with the walls but instead the Captain laid down the food he had brought and looked. Castiel could see his eyes carefully looking over each drawing until he saw Megans picture. Then he stopped and left again without saying a word.

Angered, Castiel slumped down and looked at the food he'd been left. There was some bread which he ate but the main course could not be recognised, so Castiel did not try it, although he was pretty hungry. It was better to die quickly rather then painfully from food poison. Castiel decided in his anger to draw a rude version of the Captain, with a much too large nose and tiny, evil eyes but it didn't look right at all. Castiel forgot about being angry and drew him nicely. He was excellent to draw. Castiel could see every detail of his face in his mind, every stubble of hair and curve of the jaw. Having not seen anybody new in months, Castiel had taken great care to take note in what the man looked like.

It took him a long time but he eventually finished, and it wasn't too far off. The crumbly rock was almost gone now, so Castiel leaned up against the wall and eventually slumped onto the floor, asleep once more.

Yawning, Castiel sat up in the dimly lit room. He had no idea what had happening or what the time even was. He hadn't the faintest idea how long he'd been out.

"Its just past sunrise." A gruff voice said from the Stairs. Castiel recognised it.

"Thank you." He stated and adjusted his clothes. He needed some fresh ones.

"At least you've got manners." The Captain said sarcastically and Castiel quickly replied.

"Enough manners that if I were to have taken someone captive, I would tell them why."

"You know as much as you need to." His reply was sharp and cold.

"I know nothing."

"Then nothings what you need to know." The captain threw Castiel a light blue, loose-fitting shirt and some black trousers that looked about his size. They clearly belong to some kind of servant. Castiel didn't mind though, and was for the fresh clothing.

"What's your name?" The captain asked. Castiel considered not telling him.

"Castiel Novak. Thank you for the clothes." He smiled a little but the captain did not return it.

"I'll have them bring you down some water to wash in." Deans eyes wandered over to the wall where his drawing was and Castiel felt embarrassed and a little scared the Captain might be angry. After all, it had started as a nasty drawing. Instead the stranger said nothing and went back up the stairs. The tall man with quite long hair who Castiel had seen yesterday bought him down some water and cloth to wash in. He bared a resemblance to the Captain and Castiel had to ask "Are you related to the Captain?" he said as the man placed the water down.

"I am. Brothers. His name is Dean. Mine is Sam. Winchester." he held out his hand and Castiel shook it, glad of the kindness of the man.

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Castiel asked quietly, not wanting anybody to overhear.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this whole thing. It's not.. We're not going to hurt you. I can promise you that. We need a reward for your return. Unfortunately that means we need to keep you long enough for the reward to go up." Sam explained.

"Oh." was all Castiel could respond with. He was happy he wasn't going to be hurt, but he'd damage the kingdom if they paid the reward. After dad had gone, they lost a lot of trading partners. It had been a difficult time for the kingdom.

"You'll be gone soon enough. You'll get to see your girl." Sam said nodding at the picture of Megan.

"She's not my girl. We are meant to be married, but…" he trailed off, he had not admitted this to anybody he certainly didn't want to admit it to a pirate.

"I understand. I will leave you to wash."And with that, Sam got up and left. Castiel quickly washed and changed, feeling much better and fresh.

It didn't stop him from feeling dread though. These men were pirates, they would lie if they thought it would help them. In every book he'd read with them in, they were ruthless. Nasty. Pirates were all the same. How could Castiel expect anything different from these pirates to the ones in the book. He didn't expect Captain Hook to fall in love with a blonde women and sail away with her, suddenly a changed man. Pirates didn't change, and there were no such things as pirates who didn't hurt people they kidnapped. He sat there thinking about this for a while, and about what his options were.

Castiel's head suddenly throbbed from the injury and he yelled out in response. The door to the cabin opened quickly and the captain came down in a rush, forgetting to leave the door open. It shut up the captain did not notice. Castiel refocused after the pain.

"Are you hurt?" Dean spoke in a rushed tone, his panic clear. Castiel nodded as the captain looked at the slightly damp cloth on his forehead. He didn't see anything, but noticed Castiel kept his head down the entire time.

"You allowed the door to close." Castiel muttered and Dean looked up. His face was unreadable as he walked over to the door and attempted to push it open. After several attempts of him trying and yelling, nothing happened. Dean turned back to Castiel and said quickly, but not directed at Castiel

"Son of a bitch"

**Hello! I'm sorry about the serious lack of attention to this story recently, I was without a computer for a long time. Luckily, I have planned out the rest of this story, so it shouldn't take too long to update. Please do review, favourite and follow, it does mean a lot to me, and encourage me! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
